Griffin HeartBreakers
by CuteHarmony
Summary: Hermione's heart breaks every time Harry is with Cho. So the only way to show her feelings is through music. With the help of her friends anything can happen. No Voldemort and Harry's parents live.
1. Introduction

**GRIFFIN HEART-BREAKERS **

**Hey people how y'all been?. So I was bored yesterday and thought "How about I write a new story." So walla a new story for my viewers. What is the story about? Well I said it in the summary so you should know by now. Either ways I noticed I have never don disclaimer. Why? Well because I was just to lazy. I mean come on my writing is not good so I think you guys would've known I'm not JK nor do I own Harry Potter. So please review and ENJOY! =)**

**Introduction:**

Hermione Granger. I'm supposed to be the know-it-all best friend of Harry Potter and Ron Weasly. But in this instant I don't think I'm being so smart. That's right, me out of the golden trio being the most confused. Why you might ask. Well because my life changed last month right when Harry told us his great news.

_**Flashback **_

_**Ron and I were sitting down on the couch inside the Gryffindor common room. I was studying for a test that would be coming up. While Ron was playing chess against himself. We had been best friends since the day he and Harry saved me from a troll. However as the years passed I began to get a crush on Harry. Until last year I finally noticed I loved him. I only found out because every time he was near I would feel butterflies in my stomach. One time I even began daydreaming about him in class. And let me tell you Professor Snape was not so chipper that day.**_

_**Harry then came in with one of the biggest smile ever. I couldn't help smile at his joy. But I was rather confused of what had caused it. Ron looked up and saw Harry.**_

"_**Whats got you so bloody happy Harry?," he asked as he groaned when he lost his own game.**_

"_**Oh the best thing happened today?," I stared at him with wonder.**_

"_**What made you so happy besides your almost perfect life," I said jokingly. It was true. Harry lived with his parents who were very rich. He always had girlfriends which hurt me but who cares. And he was very popular because of his good grades,he was one of the best quidditch players and he was good looking.**_

"_**Very funny Hermione," I just smiled while Ron laughed.**_

"_**Its true mate," Harry couldn't help but laugh as well.**_

_**After calming our selves down, Harry looked at us with his twinkling eyes. "Guess what happened? both Ron and I shrugged.**_

"_**What happened?," asked Ron. Harry then sat down even though he looked like he was about to jump up and down of joy.**_

"_**I asked Cho on a date and she accepted,"that was when my heart stopped. Ron smiled to the news.**_

"_**That's not all. I think I love her," and that right there was when my heart began getting stabbed by millions of daggers. Harry kept smiling. I didn't though. I knew I had to be happy for my best friend. Yes my best friend just that. My eyes began to sting. Harry looked at me looking for a ****congratulations. **_

"_**Great," was all I could say before I left without any other word. I know I left Ron and Harry with confused faces but they would forget all about, like they always did. Once more that was true. Harry and Ron would forget much of my problems but I didn't complain. It was good because I would have time for myself. I sat on my bed and cried. I cried and cried for hours but I knew I had to get over it. And that's exactly what I didn't do.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

So here I sit on one of the windows of the Astronomy tower. I look at the stars only to see them bright and beautiful. It's only my fifth year here at this school and I'm already in love. In love with my best friend. Many people say that great relationships come from your best friend. Well then I guess I'm the exception aren't I? It hurts it will always hurt. It hurts to be pushed around because I'm smart. It hurts that my problems can never be solved. It hurts that there is no hero out there to help me. And what hurts the most is that my prince charming is owned by another girl. Cho Chang.


	2. Band Together

**GRIFFIN HEART BREAKERS**

Hermione's eyes burned. Not because something was in them. No, it was because of what she was watching. There he was prince charming. The boy who gets everything he wants snogging Cho Chang. Hermione knew they couldn't see her they were to interested in their partner.

Hermione felt a tear roll down her cheek. She pushed it away. '_I'm not going to cry,'_ She got up from the table and ran to her dorm. She sighed no one was there which meant she would be alone. She then went to her bed. She found her radio. The radio that Dumbledore was able to make work. She turned it up as loud as it could.

She let some tears fall but this time she didn't brush them away. Nor did she deny she was hurt. She looked around her dorm and found her old guitar. She hadn't played since she was ten. She smiled at herself. Her father had taught her how to play both guitar and piano.

"Lets see if I can still play," Hermione grabbed the guitar and played a string. Then another and another. She smiled.

"I'm still a little rusty," she kept plucking one by one. C sharp, D. String after string. She began to make a tune. She didn't notice it. Until some words popped up in her head.

_Do you ever fell like breaking down_

_Do you ever feel out of place_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you_

Hermione wrote it down and smiled. She put her quill down. She smiled at what she had just wrote.

"The best lyrics come from the heart," She put everything away. She put her guitar on a stand beside her bed. A sigh came out. _'Maybe things will change'_

Hermione was walking down to the common room when she saw students around the bulletin board. Hermione went up to it.

_**Students,**_

_**We are having the first talent show in Hogwarts this year. Only students from 4th year and higher are aloud to participate. The rules are simple each house will chose three of the best people in the house. The three will keep competing. After they choose, The last round will be against each house.**_

_**Hope to see you there,**_

_**Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.**_

Hermione looked at it with a huge smile._'Maybe I was right things might change'_

Hermione was walking to her dorm when she heard someone playing the guitar. She kept walking towards it. By the sound of it they were pretty good. Not only that but they were a year younger then her. She finally reached the music. The guitar playing was fantastic. She looked inside and found who it was.

"Ginny," Ginny stopped playing and looked at Hermione.

"Hi," she put her guitar away. Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"You play guitar?...Since when?," Ginny shrugged.

"Bill showed me when I was younger. I was bored and told him that I wanted to play like him," Hermione smiled. Then a great idea popped up.

"Want to be in the talent show?," Ginny shrugged once more.

"I don't think I can do it alone," Hermione reached her shoulder.

"No you me and two more girls," Ginny seemed to think about it. She then smiled.

"Okay you me and two more girls but who?," Hermione smiled.

"I think I know who," Ginny and her left the room. Hermione walked up to her dorm and found Lavender reading a magazine.

"Lavender can you do us a favor?," Lavender nodded. She set her magazine down and sat up.

"Do you play any instrument?," she nodded once more not knowing where this conversation was going.

"Would you like to play bass in our band for the talent show?," her voice was shaky.

"The talent show...okay I think I will," all three girls smiled. All they needed was the last player. They went down to the common room to think.

In the common room was Harry, Ron and Cho. They were talking about quidditch and their favorite teams. Hermione sighed. Maybe she should give up.

"Hello," said Ginny as she sat down on the floor. Hermione and Lavender followed behind.

"Guess what guys me, Harry, Neville, and Draco are going to be in the talent show," Hermione began to cough violently. Draco was now a friend of them after they got together to prank Snape. Which got them into a month of detentions but they said it was worth it.

"You okay Mione?," Hermione nodded. '_Okay so I'm going to compete Harry...yup I'm alright'_

"Cool because..Ow," yelped out Lavender. Hermione then grabbed both Ginny's and Lavender's hand. She pulled them aside.

"Don't tell them about the talent show," they both raised their eyebrows.

"Why?,"

"Because I want it to be a surprise," they looked at her for a while. Then nodded.

"But we still need another member," Hermione nodded.

"I know we do,"

That night Hermione was in her dorm. No one was still there. They were all at dinner. She took out her guitar once more. Then she pulled out her quill and the paper she had written some lyrics. She began to play the tone again but this time she sang what she had.

_Do you ever fell like breaking down_

_Do you ever feel out of place_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you_

_Do you ever want to run away_

_Do you lock yourself in your room_

_With the radio on turned up so loud_

_That no one hears you screaming_

Hermione then saw Lavender, Luna and Ginny smiling.

"What?,"

"Well we found our band member," said Lavender pushing Luna towards Hermione. Hermione smiled.

"We also found out that Miss know-it-all can sing and play guitar really good," Hermione blushed and looked down.

"Either ways Hermione, Luna here can play drums for our band," Luna nodded.

"Okay I guess its time to start practicing," they nodded until Lavender stopped.

"What song are we going to play?," the three girls beside Hermione looked at her.

"Oh no we're not,"


	3. Friend Fight

**GRIFFIN HEART-BREAKER**

"Oh yes my dear Hermione," Hermione looked at them. Her eyes were pleading but her mouth was closed shut. Ginny wore a smirk, as well as Lavender. And Luna, well she had a dreamy look as always.

"But I haven't even finished it yet," she whined. Which was a funny thing to watch.

"Well we'll finish it while we practice," Hermione sighed in defeat. This and the times she spent with Harry were the only times she would be defeated.

And so they left to practice for their first performance.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Harry Potter was a lucky boy or man. He had a great life. Two best friends. One big lovable family. And the BEST girlfriend ever. Well that was what he thought. However for Hermione it was totally different.

Her father was killed last year. Nobody was there to help her except her mother. Yes, her friends didn't know because she had said she was sick. So they payed no attention to her. Well that's what she said. Then after some while her mother began to act differently around her. They barely even hold a discussion for a minute or two before one of them excused themselves. Hermione hated acting like that but she did it either ways.

Then there was Draco who used to call her names. Names that seemed that didn't bother her but every time she heard them her heart stung from the pain. Ron and Harry were another thing. They were her best friends. However sometimes they ignored her. Why? Well because they were busy with qudditch or their girlfriends...etc. It seemed like they never had time for her. Some times they would even make them do their homework. Okay so not make her. But Harry always gave her his puppy dog eyes which she couldn't resist.

Now here she was. With her friends. She smiled at them. Ginny was playing a random tune. Lavender was looking at Hermione's knew lyrics. While Luna was walking around looking for a creature.

"Hermione I like these lyrics," Hermione blushed at the compliment. Ginny went over to Lavender's side.

"What is the song about?," Hermione shrugged._' What was the song about?' _She thought.

"Well lets practice what you got here and then we'll write some more," suggested Luna. Hermione nodded and stood up. Luna went to the drums. Ginny and Hermione to their guitars and Lavender to the bass.

"Ready?," Luna nodded.

"Ready as ever," said Lavender and Ginny unison. They looked at each other for a second. The nodded.

The music began. Hermione stood there looking serious.

_Do you ever fell like breaking down_

_Do you ever feel out of place_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you_

_Do you ever want to run away_

_Do you lock yourself in your room_

_with the radio on turned up so loud_

_That no one hears you screaming_

_No you don't know what its like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what its like_

_To be like me..._

Hermoine stopped when she saw the end of the lyrics. Luna looked at Hermione.

"You have a great voice," Hermione smiled.

"Thanks," they all then left the room without another word. They all went different ways. Lavender to her friends who were gossiping. Ginny to Colin and others. Luna to the Ravenclaw tower. And Hermione stood there.

The band was a secret. Their band was a secret. The talent was a secret. Their talent was a secret. That's how she wanted to keep it. Everything needed to be a secret. Her crush on Harry. Her father's death. The pain when Draco called her names. Secret. A silent but powerful secret.

Hermione walked to the Gryffindor common room. Harry was sitting down on the couch just looking at the fire.

"Hi," she said. "Hi," he replied.

"Hermione can I ask you something?," Hermione nodded.

"Do you think its okay if I fell in love with Cho?," Hermione seemed to think about it in the outside. But in the inside she was feeling sad.

"Its your life not mine Harry," Harry looked at her for a couple of seconds.

"Harry, tomorrow do you want to study with me?," Hermione was hoping her would say yes. And that was what she received.

"Sure I haven't spent much time with you lately," Hermione smiled. She left to her dorm, where Lavender was sitting on her bed.

"What are you doing Lavender?," Lavender gave Hermione the letter she had in her hands. The letter was sent to her. She opened it slowly. In it was something she didn't except.

_**Hermione,**_

_**I have great news. I met this very nice man who is a Professor. He such a sweet and caring person. We have been dating and every time I feel more happy then I was before. I would like for you to meet him. He says that he would be glad to meet you as well. Hermione I can't wait for you to see him.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Your Mom**_

Hermione stood there motion less. It wasn't even a year yet and her mother had already found a replacement. It hurt. A tear ran down her cheek. She didn't want another dad. She felt a hand touch her shoulder. She looked up to see lavender.

"Whats wrong Hermione?," Hermione showed her the letter.

"I'm sorry," Hermione only nodded and went to her bed. It was a long night.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

It was lunch time. Everyone was eating lunch except her. She was in her room. With her guitar in her arms. A parchment was on the nightstand and a quill beside it.

"Okay I need to finish this song before Friday," Hermione thought for a minute. She hit a cord as always. Then memories popped into her head. Memories of the bad times she has had.

_To be hurt, to feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when your down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

Hermione smiled. It wasn't bad. It made sense to what she was feeling now in days. Hermione got up and ran to the Great Hall. There in the Great Hall Hermione ran up to Ginny who was eating.

"Got some ideas for the song," she whispered. Ginny smiled.

"Tell Luna while I tell Lavender meet up at 8," Ginny nodded and stood up. Hermione then walked over to Lavender and told her the news. She was about to leave when she was stopped.

"Are you okay about yesterday?," Harry seemed to hear and looked up.

"I'm okay Lavender I promise," she was stooped once more.

"What happened yesterday?," asked Harry. Hermione only looked at him and left the Great Hall.

Harry looked at Lavender for an answer who only shrugged at him. Harry tighten his jaw and stood up.

"I'm not hungry anymore," he left the Great Hall, leaving his friends confused.

As Harry walk to the Gryffindor Tower he heard someone calling him. He turned around to see Cho his girlfriend.

"Harry why did you leave," her voice was as sweet as it can get.

"Nothing I'm just tired," Cho made a sad face.

"Well how about we go on a date," Harry seemed to think about it.

"I'm going to study with Hermione," Cho shook her head,

"Why not cancel it and come with me," Harry looked at her. Then he turned and looked at the hall that lead him to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Okay tonight," Cho gave out a squeal and kissed him on the cheek. She left running with a huge smile.

Harry however didn't know what to do. He was about to cancel something that seemed important to Hermione. He sighed and left to the Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione was there as always doing her homework. Harry looked at her for a second.

"Hermione can I talk to you," Hermione nodded.

"I can't go study with you tonight. I'm sorry," Hermione didn't say anything.

"Why?," she asked.

"I have...family problems,"his voice was nervous.

"Okay I hope you solve them," Harry smiled slightly.

"Thanks," he left to the boy dorms leaving Hermione sad once more. She looked at her watch. It was still early she might as well practice by herself.

Dinner. It was time for dinner. Hermione was on her seat beside Ron. While Harry sat in front of her.

"Remember Harry our date," Hermione turned to look at Cho.

"Oh yeah," he began to look away.

"Its okay...right Hermione your letting him go on the date with me instead of studying," Hermione looked at Harry, who was trying to hide in his seat.

"I thought you were going to see your family," her voice cracked in the end but she payed no attention to it. Ginny and Lavender got closer to hear more.

"Hermione...," was all Harry said.

"Wow Harry you lied to me," she wasn't asking. Harry knew that this was going to happen. Hermione licked her lips.

"Some friend you are," she began to stand up but was stopped.

"Hermione its not like that its just...,"

"Its just what Harry you lied to me. Just so you can see your girlfriend who you see everyday," she yelled . Everyone in the Great Hall was now quiet.

"And shes my girlfriend!," he exclaimed back.

"And I'm your best friend...tell me the last time we spent more then five minutes together," Harry didn't say anything.

"That's right its always Ron, quidditch or Cho how come its never me," Harry looked at Ron for help who only shook his head.

"Hermione...,"

"I'm tired of this Harry...might as well not even be your best friend," Harry's jaw dropped.

"Hermione we've been best friends for almost five years," Hermione thought about it.

"Five years is to long isn't it," with that she left the Great Hall leaving even the teachers shocked. Ginny, Lavender and Luna stood up. Ginny and Lavender looked at Harry with disgust while Luna only shook her head. They ran out of the Great Hall to catch up to Hermione.

Hermione was sitting down beside a tree. Tears ran down her cheeks. _'My best friend lied to me just because of his stupid girlfriend,'_

Hermione looked at the stars that shinned bright that night.

"Are you okay?," asked Luna. Hermione nodded. Ginny and the rest sat down beside her.

"I didn't think he would lie to me like that," Lavender sighed. She hugged Hermione. Hermione hugged back. She was glad that she had friends that she could trust.

"Hermione we'll always be with you," Hermione looked at them.

"Forever and always,"


	4. First Show

**GRIFFIN HEART-BREAKERS**

Hermione Granger and her band were staring down at the a paper. Hermione had a look of defeat. Lavender looked nervous. While Ginny had both her eyebrows scrunched up together. And Lune, well Luna as always had a dreamy look with a little bit of concern in them.

"We got nothing," exclaimed Lavender as she lifted up her hands up in the air. Ginny shook her head at Lavender's exaggeration.

"How about Heart Singers," Hermione said.

"What?," said Luna. Hermione just shrugged and kept looking down at the paper.

"Okay I got it Gryffindor team," the three girls just stared at Ginny for a couple of seconds.

"Okay I'm crossing that out," Luna then sat down beside Hermione.

"Griffin Heart-Breakers," Luna said however the girls were paying no attention to her.

"Yeah, uh huh..wait what?," Hermione looked at Luna.

"I said Griffin Heart-Breakers," Lavender looked thoughtful for a moment. Ginny looked at the band and sighed.

"I guess we got our name don't we," All four girls smiled, knowing that they were now ready for what came towards them.

"Now that we have that all we have to do is practice," Hermione nodded and they walked back to an empty class room to practice as always.

When practice was over all four girls were exhausted.

"Okay that was tiring," Luna nodded as her respond. Hermione however smiled at them.

"Do you think we're going to win?," the other three girls glanced at each other.

"Of course," they said simultaneously. Hermione laughed at them.

"I really got great friends,"

HRHRHRHRHHRHRHRHRHR

It was now dinner time. Everyone was quite when Hermione, Lavender, Ginny and Luna went inside the Great Hall. No one was speaking. Hermione sat down on the end of the table with Ginny beside her and Lavender in front of her. While Luna was about to go to her table but was stopped by her friends.

"Luna sit here," Hermione pointed to the spot beside Lavender.

"Of course," Luna smiled at Hermione. But what people didn't expect was Hermione to say the following.

"What are true friends for," Ginny giggled then she replied.

"Not breaking hearts," Hermione's smile came of off her face. She looked towards Harry. He tried to look at her eyes but Hermione moved to quickly.

"That's right," Hermione then looked at Luna. _'That's why Luna came up with the name Griffin Heart-Breakers'_

Hermione then sat down and began getting her food. The students began talking little by little. Then the Great Hall was full with chatter. Hermione noticed that with her band she felt happier than before.

"Luna I think I know why you called the band Griffin Heart-Breakers," Luna smiled at her with grey dazed eyes.

Hermione just shook her head. _'Life is getting so much better,'_

_ HGHGHGHGHGHGHG_

The girls were nervous. Hermione smiled at the band. This was their first peformance and in front of the whole school. All they were going to do today was to pick three groups or solo for the next round. Hermione didn't know to be happy or mad.

"Hello and welcome to the first ever talent show here at Hogwarts!," said one of the Weasley twins. Everyone around clapped with joy.

"Well dear brother?,"

"Yes brother?,"

"We are going to have a great show,"

"Indeed we will,"

"Should we present the first team?,"

"I think we should,"

"And now here today is Green Red Boys," they exclaimed together.

Harry came out with Neville, Draco and Ron. All four boys smiled at each other before playing

Shut Up: Green Red Boys (**Simple Plan)**

_I woke up it was 7  
>I waited till 11<br>Just to figure out that no one would call  
>I think I've got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them<br>What's another night all alone?  
>When your spending everyday on your own<br>And here it goes_

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_  
><em>I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair<em>  
><em>Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is<em>  
><em>Having more fun than me<em>  
><em>Tonight...<em>

_And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed_  
><em>Staring at these 4 walls again<em>  
><em>I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time<em>  
><em>Everyone's got somewhere to go<em>  
><em>And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes<em>

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_  
><em>I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair<em>  
><em>Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is<em>  
><em>Having more fun than me<em>

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_  
><em>Don't fit in with anybody<em>  
><em>How did this happen to me?<em>  
><em>Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep<em>  
><em>And every night is the worst night ever<em>

_I'm just a kid[repeat x5]_

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_  
><em>I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair<em>  
><em>Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is<em>  
><em>Nobody wants to be alone in the world.<em>

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_  
><em>I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair<em>  
><em>Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is<em>  
><em>Nobody wants to be alone in the world<em>  
><em>Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is<em>  
><em>Having more fun than me tonight<em>

_I'm all alone tonight_  
><em>Nobody cares tonight<em>  
><em>Cause I'm just a kid tonight<em>

Harry smiled at the end of the song. Ginny looked god smacked after they had finished singing. Lavender gave out a nervous chuckle. Hermione had her eyes wide open. And even Luna was surprised.

"Do you think we're still going to win?," Ginny just shook her head. Lavender tried to speak but nothing came out. Hermione looked at Luna for help but she just shrugged. Hermione sighed.

"Next up is the Cho Chang," People clapped at Cho when she got up on the stage.

"This can't be good," was all Hermione said before she began.

Sayonara: Cho Chang (Miranda Cosgrove)

_L__ike a ninja out of the dark, I'll steal your heart,  
>I'll steal your heart<br>Maybe give you more than I should,  
>Make you feel good, make you feel good<br>Like a tiger burning through the night,  
>You're the fire got you in my sight,<br>Feel the music runnin' through my blood  
>Can't fight my love<em>

_What I need, What I need is a rocket to ride,_  
><em>To the beat, to the beat, we'll be moving all night<em>  
><em>So baby just keep it rockin, keep it rockin, keep it rockin<em>  
><em>Better like what I see or it's<em>  
><em>Sayonara<em>

_Under pressure, watch you perform_  
><em>Turning me on, chasing a storm<em>  
><em>Yeah I'm falling into your sound,<em>  
><em>Don't let me down<em>  
><em>Don't let me down<em>  
><em>Like a tiger burning through the night,<em>  
><em>You're the fire I got you in my sight,<em>  
><em>Feel the music runnin' through my blood<em>  
><em>Can't fight my love<em>

_What I need, What I need is a rocket to ride,_  
><em>To the beat, to the beat, we'll be moving all night,<em>  
><em>So baby just keep it rockin, keep it rockin, keep it rockin<em>  
><em>Better like what I see or it's<em>  
><em>Sayonara<em>

_Sayonara, sayonara, sayonara (yeah)_  
><em>Sayonara, sayonara, sayonara (D-Don't make me say it! )<em>  
><em>Sayonara, sayonara, sayonara (yeah)<em>  
><em>Sayonara, sayonara, sayonara (D-Don't make me say it! )<em>

_Naughty, hands all over my body,_  
><em>Work me out like karate<em>  
><em>Tell me boy can we kick it now,<em>  
><em>Can you hold me down<em>  
><em>Naughty, (Move your body, hands all over me) hands all over my body,<em>

_(Comin' closer, baby can't you see?) Work me out like karate (Work it harder, what's it gonna be?)  
>Tell me boy can we kick it now,<br>Can you hold me down?_

_What I need, What I need is a rocket to ride,_  
><em>To the beat, to the beat, we'll be moving all night,<em>  
><em>So baby just keep it rockin, keep it rockin, keep it rockin<em>  
><em>Better like what I see or it's<em>  
><em>Sayonara<em>  
><em>Sayonara (Don't, D-D-Don't make me say it)<em>  
><em>Sayonara<em>  
><em>Sayonara Don't, D-D-Don't make me say it)<em>

_Like a ninja out of the dark, I'll steal your heart,_  
><em>I'll steal your heart<em>

Hermione stared with her mouth wide opened. Many bands and solo's went up and performed. Hermione smiled knowing that their band would be the last one. Each band went one by one. Each dance, song, acting passed by fast.

"And now for our last...," started Gred.

"Performance of this great night...,finished Froge.

"We...,"

"Present...,"

"GRIFFIN HEART-BREAKERS," Everyone cheered but what they didn't excpect was to see the band made up of Hermione, Lavender, Ginny and Luna. They gasped. Hermione and the rest of the band smirked.

"Welcome to my life," was all Hermione said before Ginny began lpaying as well as Luna, Lavender and Hermione. Each with their own instruments.

Griffin Heart-Breakers: Welcome to my life (Simple Plan)

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
>Do you ever feel out of place?<br>Like somehow you just don't belong  
>And no one understands you<br>_

Hermione began thinking about the time her father had died. No one helped her in any way.

_Do you ever want to run away?  
>Do you lock yourself in your room?<br>With the radio on turned up so loud  
>That no one hears you screaming<em>

Hermione remembered the day that Harry had told her he was dating Cho. Had she had run up her room and didn't get out.

_No you don't know what it's like__  
><em>_When nothing feels alright  
>You don't know what it's like<br>To be like me_  
><em><br>To be hurt, to feel lost  
>To be left out in the dark<br>To be kicked when you're down  
>You feel like you've been pushed around<br>To be on the edge of breaking down  
>And no one's there to save you<br>No you don't know what it's like  
>Welcome to my life<em>

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_  
><em>Are you sick of feeling so left out?<em>  
><em>Are you desperate to find something more<em>  
><em>Before your life is over?<em>

Hermione hated it when her 'best friends' ignored her or had other things to do then hang out with her.

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
>Are you sick of everyone around?<br>With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
>While deep inside you're bleeding<br>_

The lies that Harry and Ron had put up just to stop being around her.

_No you don't know what it's like  
>When nothing feels alright<br>You don't know what it's like  
>To be like me<em>

_To be hurt, to feel lost_  
><em>To be left out in the dark<em>  
><em>To be kicked when you're down<em>  
><em>You feel like you've been pushed around<em>  
><em>To be on the edge of breaking down<em>  
><em>And no one's there to save you<em>  
><em>No you don't know what it's like<em>  
><em>Welcome to my life<em>

_No one ever lied straight to your face_  
><em>And no one ever stabbed you in the back<em>  
><em>You might think I'm happy<em>  
><em>But I'm not gonna be okay<em>  
><em>Everybody always gave you what you wanted<em>

_You never had to work  
>It was always there<br>You don't know what it's like  
>What it's like<br>_

How Harry always got what he wanted without even asking. How he hurt her without even caring.

_To be hurt, to feel lost  
>To be left out in the dark<br>To be kicked when you're down  
>You feel like you've been pushed around<br>To be on the edge of breaking down  
>And no one's there to save you<br>No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)  
><em>

That's how she felt around her old friends. Lost, hurt and felt like breaking down any minute.

_To be hurt  
>To feel lost<br>To be left out in the dark  
>To be kicked<br>When you're down  
>You feel like you've been pushed around<br>To be on the edge of breaking down  
>And no one's there to save you<br>No you don't know what it's like  
>Welcome to my life<em>

When she did her friends homework. When Draco called her names. When they lied to her. Then they ignored her. How they never helped her when she needed it.

_Welcome to my life_  
><em>Welcome to my life<em>

Hermione wiped off a tear. She smiled at the crowd. They kept cheering over and over. Hermione turned and saw her friends smiling at her. Hermione returned the smile. When they got off the stage they were confronted by Harry, his band and his girlfriend.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to be here?," it seemed as if he was asking but Hermione new he was demanding an answer.

"I wanted to surprise you," she shrugged and began to walk by. Harry grabbed her wrist.

"Why are you acting like that?," he was now angry and Hermione new it.

"Like what?," Harry still had fire in his eyes.

"You've been ignoring me," Hermione just stared at him for a couple of seconds.

"Your the one who's been acting different," Harry looked puzzled.

"What are you talking about?,"

"Next time pay attention to the lyrics," She began walking away once more. Harry looked at her as she walked away.

"At least I got talent and don't sing a stupid songs," Hermione laughed at the insult.

"As I said listen to the lyrics next time," Harry just scowled. Hermione walked away with her new friends by her side.

"What happened?," asked Ginny.

"Harry wanted to know why I entered the talent show without telling him," Lavender just sighed.

"Well he ever give up," Hermione didn't say anything.

"What was the song about?," Hermione didn't answer for quite a time.

"About my life and what I've went through," Hermione felt a tear run down her cheek. She didn't brush it away. Because for once she new that even crying wouldn't fix the problems she was going through those moments.

"That reminds me when is the next show?," Ginny looked down at the paper in her hands.

"It says here in two weeks," Lavender sighed once again.

"Do you think we'll have enough time to write a new song?," Luna then saw Hermione in her thinking faze.

"I think I can...lets try," they all nodded and headed to bed. The next days were going to be rough and they new it.

GWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGW

Hermione woke up the next morning smiling. When the band was walking down to breakfast they were stopped by non other than Cho Chang.

"Hello Granger," Hermione scowled at her.

"What do you want?," Cho just laughed.

"To keep you away from Harry," Hermione laughed.

"I'm not even his friend," Cho snarled.

"Well just keep away," Hermione then began talking once more.

"And if I don't," Cho walked inside the Great Hall. Hermione and the rest behind. When they got there Hermione asked again.

"And if I don't?," Cho glared at her while Hermione and the rest had a smirk.

"Leave now!," Hermione laughed which caused everyone to look their way.

"I don't want to. I do what I want...we do what we want," Cho kept glaring.

"At least I'm not a bookworm with no life," there were many gasps around the hall. Hermione didn't say anything at first.

"Lets make a bet I leave you and your boyfriend if I lose the talent show and if I win you stop bothering me and the band," Ginny laughed a little at the shocked look Cho had.

"Okay but you better be ready to lose," Hermione just shrugged.

"Let the best win," they shook hands on it. Cho gave Hermione one last dirty look before walking towards Harry. Hermione looked that way and saw Cho whispering in Harry's ear.

"That was great and all but what about the song?," Hermione's jaw tighten.

"I don't know," Ginny and Luna shared a look.

"How about someone special," Hermione stared at them.

"And who might you be talking about?,"

"Oh you know a young man with jet black messy hair and bright beautiful green eyes," Hermione seemed dazed by the description.

"Wow, I just described him and she is already dazed that means something," Luna nodded.

"So Hermione lets start writing,"


	5. Confused

** GRIFFIN HEART-BREAKERS**

Hermione looked at her friends they all had grim smiles. Hermione raised her eyebrow however her friends only grunted. Hermione was confused until Ginny pushed Hermione towards the bulletin in the common room. Hermione just shrugged and read it.

_**Dear students,**_

_**Now that our first show has finished here are the contestants that will keep competing. Each house was chosen three people or groups who will perform to see which one will be the one to compete against the other houses. Here they are.**_

_**Slytherin**_

_**1.)Pansy and the Parks**_

**_2.)__Millicent Bulstrode_**

_**3.)Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle**_

_**Ravenclaw**_

_**1.)Cho Chang**_

_**2.)Padma Patil & Parvati Patil**_

_**3.)Terry Boot**_

_**Hufflepuff**_

_**1.)Hannah Abbott & Susan Bones**_

_**2.)Justin and the puffs (band)**_

_**3.)Ernie Macillian**_

_**And Lastly Gryffindor**_

_**1.)Green Red Boys**_

_**2.)Griffin Heart-Breakers**_

_**3.)Cormac McLaggen**_

_**These students will be judged and one of them will play against the other houses. The next show will be in two weeks.**_

_**Hope to see you there,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

Hermione just stared at the paper. She was going to compete against three people she hates and her old friends. She sighed. Hermione and the group were quite for a quite a while.

"We have to compete against them!,"exclaimed Lavender after some minutes of silence. Hermione nodded.

"Do the judges hate us or something...Why would you pick Pansy Parkinson, Cho Chang and Cormac McLaggen to play against us," Ginny wore a frown at the news.

"What makes it worse is that our so called 'friends' are also going to be there," Luna said putting the emphases over friends. Hermione just looked at them.

"Lets let it go and start writing a song," they all nodded and left to practice. They thought that they all ready had enough trouble oh were they wrong.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Hermione walked down the hall after class. As she walked by she saw Cho Chang laughing and talking with Terry Boot. Hermione got closer to hear what they were saying. Right when she was about to listen to their conversation Harry walked by. Hermione couldn't help but sigh. Harry smiled at Cho and put his arm around her waist.

Cho kissed him on the cheek. Hermione noticed Terry had an awkward look when Harry got there. Hermione however pushed the thought away. She frowned at the couple as Cho giggled and Harry wore a lopsided grin.

"I need to forget about him...i need to," she whispered to herself. Hermione watched as they left. Longing to be in Harry's embrace instead of Cho. Wishing to become Harry's friend once more. To at least get to talk to him with out fighting. It was as if Harry was now Ron except she was still friends with Ron.

Hermione walked alone to her dorm. She had tried and kept tying to forget about Harry but it was impossible. When Hermione got her dorm only Lavender was there. Lavender was reading a magazine as always.

"Hey," she greeted. Hermione just nodded at her direction and sat down on her bed. She looked at her guitar then at the empty parchment that laid on her night stand. Hermione had been trying to write a song but for some reason nothing came to her well not until now.

Hermione grabbed her guitar. She motioned Lavender to get her bass. So Lavender got up and got her bass. She sat down beside Hermione and waited. Hermione played a small tune. Lavender listened and began adding parts with her bass. As they played Hermione began singing the lyrics that came into her head.

_I shouldn't love you_

_but I want to_

_I just can't look away_

_I shouldn't see you_

_But I can't move_

_I can't look away_

Hermione smiled at the lyrics. Hermione wrote it down.

_I shouldn't love you_

_but I want to_

_I just can't look away_

_I shouldn't see you_

_But I can't move_

_I can't look away_

Hermione wrote it down twice. However the second time it had Lavender playing the bass. Hermione looked at Lavender. Hermione shrugged.

"That's all I got," Lavender smirked. Hermione didn't know why which made her smirk even scarier.

"What is this song about..wait is it about a certain boy with green eyes," Hermione blushed which was responded by Lavender laughing.

"I knew...actually I always knew," Hermione just shook her head. She and Lavender then left to at least have a good dinner.

LBLBLBLLBLBLBLBLBLBBLB

Hermione and her band were having a good time talking and laughing at dinner. However it didn't last long. Pansy and her little friends walked up while waving their hair back and fourth. (A/N I whip my hair back and fourth I whip my hair back and fourth...sorry back to the story)

"Aw look its Granger and her puny band," Hermione sighed. This she didn't like.

"What do you want Pansy," Pansy smirked.

"Nothing just that your going to lose in the talent show you mudblood," Ginny looked as if she were in a fire.

"Who are you calling a mudblood your the one who loves the ferret," Hermione was taken back.

"Doesn't Ginny like Malfoy?," she whispered at Luna. Luna nodded.

Pansy just sneered at them "Oh your just as pathetic as the mudblood," then there was a large crash. Pansy was on the Gryffindor table covered with food. Hermione looked up and saw that it was Harry who had done it.

"Nobody calls Hermione a mudblood and gets away with it," Harry then left the Great Hall. Many of the students were laughing and the Professors were trying to help Pansy.

"It was Granger I saw her," growled Pansy. Hermione wasn't paying any attention to her. Her mind was blank. Harry had just saved her. But he wasn't her friend. Hermione had never felt more confused. She turned and looked at her band. They were all confused as well.

Hermione looked at the Professors they were waiting for an answer. But that didn't mean she would give it to them. She gave her friends a pleading look. They understood her and left to talk with the Professors.

Hermione kept looking at the door Harry had just left from. Hermione then ran. Ran to find Harry. To find out what was going with him and her life.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Hermione walked around the whole lake looking for him. Hermione then went up to his dorm. Hermione didn't bother knocking. And oh how that was a bad idea. Right when she got inside she regretted it.

"I'm sorry,"

**Aww how much I LOVE cliffhangers. Actually I hate them but there fun making. Sorry for not uploading sooner I have just been busy helping out my parents. But hey at least I wrote a chapter. Hope you liked it and R&R. PEACE!**


	6. Big Bro, lil Sis

**GRIFFIN HEART-BREAKERS**

There she stood looking at Harry. Well not just Harry. Harry was snogging Cho as if his life depended on it. She took a breath in and finally spoke.

"I'm Sorry," she closed the door without any hesitation. She looked at the floor. She then heard footsteps coming that way so she left. As she walked to her dorm she heard people asking questions.

She payed no attention to them. Other students greeted her but she didn't say hi back. She felt her body numb. All she wanted was her friend back. How hard should that be? Well so hard that it breaks her heart.

Lavender, Luna and Ginny were walking back to the Gryffindor Tower. They wanted to knowwhat happened after Hermione left. While they walked back they noticed Ron looking freaked out.

"What's wrong Ron?," Ron looked at them for a second or two.

"Well Hermione caught Harry and Cho snogging and when we tried to talk to her she just kept walking," Ron explained. Lavender made a face. While Luna just groaned.

"Oh how I hate Harry," Ron turned at Ginny.

"What?," Ginny shook her and reached for her friends hands. They all ran, including Ron to find Hermione.

When they finally found her, she was in the Astronomy Tower. She was sitting beside a window. The rays of the moon hit her fragile face and curly brown hair. Ron couldn't help but frown at his best friends expression.

"I'll talk to her," the girls only nodded. They understood that Ron needed to spend time to comfort his friend.

He walked up to her. She looked up and gave him a faint smile. Ron sat on the other side of her. He then grabbed her hand softly and hold it.

"What wrong 'Mione?," she saw their hands locked together. Another faint smile came out.

"I don't know," Ron sighed at her answer.

"You know you have to talk to Harry," she didn't move from her seat.

"Every time he's with Cho it breaks me," Ron put his arm around her shoulders.

"And every time I look at Lavender with Dean it hurts as well," Hermione had never thought of that.

"Or when Draco is with Pansy and Ginny just stares," she adds.

"Or when Neville daydreams of Luna even though she doesn't see him like that...yet," she gave out a small giggle which brought a smile to his face.

"I want to protect you 'Mione, I want to be your over protective brother but I can't do that if you don't have a boyfriend," Hermione liked the sound of that. She never had siblings and if Ron was one then her life might as well go crazy.

Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder. "Then you'll help me," she announced. Ron was about object but Hermione stopped him.

"Great, Thanks Ron,"

"You clever snake," Hermione laughed at his comment.

"If I remember correctly I'm a lion," she smirked at him. "Come on big brother I want to go to sleep," with that both big and younger 'sibblings' left.

**MGMGMGMGMGMGMGMG**

Since that day Hermione and Ron were back as friends. Harry envied them. Ron would now go to watch the girls practice or more likely just to watch Lavender.

Ron would always come back smiling and laughing with the girls. He began to understand Lavender. He and Lavender spent much of their time together. It was as if the Golden Trio never existed but now there was quintet or the Golden Five.

It was as if Ron was the only boy there but Hermione was the leader. Ron was the strong one. Ginny was the fierce sidekick. Lavender was the pretty one. Luna was the..strange one. And Hermione always had answers.

The group was known to everyone. Some students had even said that they were better than the Golden Trio. At least they had 2/3 of the trio.

Harry would walk by remembering the time he spent with Hermione. He still spent some time with Ron but most of it was when they were playing quidditch. He bit his lip as he came down to eat breakfast.

When he got there, Cho gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He turned and saw the Golden five talking and laughing. When he got close them he was able to hear some of the conversation.

"You are definitely are going to win Cho with this song but I don't know about me," the girls laughed at his joke.

"Yes we are and I'll be able to say my feelings," Luna nodded and put her hand on her shoulder.

"When is that git going to figure out his feelings for you," Hermione sighed. Ginny then began to cough. Everyone turned to her she then nodded at the direction where Harry was standing. He began moving and shaking his to not to but it was to late.

"Hi," he said with a sheepish smile. Hermione didn't smile and neither did anyone else.

"I wanted to apologize about yesterday...I'm sorry Hermione,"

"Do you know why I was sad or even mad?," she knew that would make him even more nervous.

"Um...No?,"

"Look Harry stop acting just leave us alone for now," Harry just nodded and walked away. However as he walked Hermione wanted to stand up and tell him why. But that didn't seem to be working out.

"Can I see the lyrics," Ginny handed her lyrics. Hermione took out her quill and changed many of the lyrics.

"Read this," Luna shrugged and read it.

_And I don't know_

_How to be fin when I'm not_

_Cause I don't know _

_How to make a feeling stop_

Luna had barely even read some of it and she already liked it more then what she had written earlier. She new these lyrics were real. This was what Hermione felt.

Luna smiled at Hermione. "Perfect," the girls took the parchment and began reading. When Ron read it he was confused.

"I don't get it,"

"Boys are so insensitive," in a dorm a young man had a guitar.

** HPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry looked st his guitar. Hermione didn't want to talk to him and he wasn't even her friend. But it hurt non the less. He always wanted to grow old and die knowing that he had a great life. But this wasn't much of a great life.

_Damn_

_Its getting hard to breath_

_I'm trying to make her see_

_But she don't really know that I_

_I'm trying to find a way, to tell her everyday_

_But she just goes along, so I_

_I don't one want to be the only one that knows_

_That somebody can come along and just_

_Take her right from me_

_I'm standing shaky ground_

_But I've been thinking that I'm gonna to lose it_

Harry smiled. Maybe he would understand Hermione with music. He just needed her to hear his lyrics and understand. And all he had to do was to listen to her right?

"Oh Hermione get ready for me,"


	7. Skyscraper

_**GRFFIN HEART-BREAKERS**_

Hermione didn't smile that day. Her world was so quite that day. Her friends tried to cheer her up but nothing happened. She was sitting there. Beneath her favorite tree. Looking as the wind blew on the leaves that flew with such silent movements.

This was one of those days that Hermione hated. It was the anniversary of her fathers death. She hadn't spoken to her friends about this but when this day came she didn't expect to feel so down. Her mother had sent her a letter about how happy she was with her boyfriend. However for Hermione her heart broke every time she read something about the man that was stealing her mothers heart.

Tears rolled down freely down her cheeks. Her eyes became red as well her cheeks and nose. Her dazzling smile was replaced with a frown. Her beautiful sparkling light brown eyes showed no twinkle. Instead they were dull and dark. Her curly brown hair was a mess but she didn't care. Why would she care?

Behind her a young man watched her every moment. He couldn't help think she looked beautiful even if she looked like a mess to everyone else. He didn't say anything to her but look. He moved closer to see her. He saw the tears slowly falling down. He couldn't see her like that, not now not never.

He then got his courage up and sat beside her. He gave her a hug. He felt her tense up but he didn't move. He felt her rest her head on his chest.

"I've been bad friend haven't I?," Hermione didn't answer. He sighed at her.

"I'm sorry...," she looked up at him. His face expression was regret. She hugged him. Harry seemed surprised at first at her actions.

"I accept it," Harry only shook his head.

"How do you do it...Just forgive me like that?," she seemed to think of it but she had no idea why she was like that.

"I have always been there why not now," Harry smiled at her. A genuine smile that only he owned. Hermione leaned on him once more.

"So why were you crying?,"

"I got my reasons,"

"I know you do but what was it?," she didn't respond.

"I'll tell you when I'm ready," Harry didn't push but only leaned back on the tree. While Hermione sat on his lap with her head on his chest. As they sat there they began getting tired and then they fell to a peaceful sleep. Their friendship was strong once more. And they didn't feel like changing it. Especially now that Harry was having second thoughts about Cho.

**_HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG_**

Hermione and Harry were woken up by whispers around them. Harry and Hermione didn't bother opening their eyes. All they wanted was to sleep more in each others arms but they didn't speak. The whisper were beginning to get louder and it sounded as if more people began walked their way.

"Is he cheating on Cho?,"

"I knew they liked each other,"

"When did he and Cho break up,"

"I need to take a picture,"

Right when they said that both Harry and Hermione jumped up and screamed "NO!," everyone around stopped and looked at them. Harry and Hermione blushed remembering what they were doing. They both then ran towards the Gryffindor Tower. When they got there they were out of breath.

They told the fat lady the password and entered the common room. They thought that there they would be safe but it was anything then that. Right when they got there Cho Chang ran towards Harry. And Hermione's band raced to get to where she was.

Right when that happened both Harry and Hermione looked at each other. The same thought going through their heads. 'What is wrong with them'

Harry let go of Cho. "Why were you with um...Granger?," Harry felt the tension on that question. He looked at Hermione for help. She didn't say anything but look down on the floor.

"Because we're friends," Harry felt stupid by his answer. Cho raised her eyebrow at him. She didn't like them being friends so she walked over to Hermione. Hermione only looked at her a second.

"What?,"she asked, even if she knew why she was there.

"I told you not to get close to Harry," she whispered into Hermione's ear. Hermione knew that this was going to happen but she didn't care.

"No you said that I would have to leave you alone if I lost the talent show and for your information I haven't lost."

Cho was furious. No that was more like an understatement.

"Just leave Harry alone," she growled. Hermione didn't like being there and today was already a bad a day.

"Harry doesn't like you and never will remember your just a buck tooth know-it-all," Hermione scowled at her. Today was turning to be one of the worse days ever. Cho left with Harry.

Hermione knew that her friends were worried. She however didn't care at that moment. She knew it was time for dinner so she walked down the Gryffindor Tower towards the Great Hall. She then heard her name being called. She turned around only to be face to face to Cormac. She sighed at him as he gave her a smirk.

"Hello beautiful," he said.

"What do want?," Hermione never liked him and now she almost began hating him. He was like the second Draco Malfoy after Draco became friends with Harry.

"Just letting you know that when I win the show you will be the first I celebrate with," he tried to kiss her but Hermione moved to fast for him to reach her.

"I'll get you I promise," Hermione didn't feel like eating anymore. A tear ran down her cheek but she pushed it away. She didn't want to feel weak anymore.

She ran and ran but was stopped when she saw a door. The door was on the wall. She touched it nervously. Only to open it and discover the room had a piano.

It was black shinny one. With a leather seat beside it. Hermione was memorized by the beauty of the instrument.

She ran her fingers over the smooth top. She breathed in the air of the room. Around was seats and couches. She smiled at the room. Although she had never been here she already loved it.

Hermione remembered the times her father taught her how to play. How he would gently grab her hand to push the keys. How he laughed when they made a silly tone and sang to it.

She missed the times when she would wake up to hear her father singing while he mum made breakfast. She would come in the kitchen and see her parents dancing and laughing. She would join and her dad would carry her around singing and swinging her back and fourth.

She sat down on the seat. She played the tone she and her dad had made when she was younger. However Hermione didn't feel right playing it without her dad. A tear ran down her cheek.

She began playing. A new tune. One that seemed right at that moment. She didn't know that as she played the music was being heard in he Great Hall. Everyone had stopped eating when they heard music. Everyone looked confused until someone began singing. The voice was magical. Even the teachers were surprised.

(_**Demi Lovato Skyscraper**_)

_Skies are crying,  
>I am watching,<br>Catching teardrops in my hands.  
>Only silence, as it's ending,<br>Like we never had a chance.  
>Do you have to make me feel<br>Like there's nothing left of me?_

_You can take everything I have,_  
><em>You can break everything I am,<em>  
><em>Like I'm made of glass,<em>  
><em>Like I'm made of paper.<em>  
><em>Go on and try to tear me down.<em>  
><em>I will be rising from the ground,<em>  
><em>Like a skyscraper,<em>  
><em>Like a skyscraper.<em>

_As the smoke clears,_  
><em>I awaken,<em>  
><em>And untangle you from me.<em>  
><em>Would it make you feel better<em>  
><em>To watch me, while I bleed?<em>  
><em>All my windows still are broken,<em>  
><em>But I'm standing on my feet.<em>

_You can take everything I have,  
>You can break everything I am,<br>Like I'm made of glass,  
>Like I'm made of paper.<br>Go on and try to tear me down.  
>I will be rising from the ground,<br>Like a skyscraper,  
>Like a skyscraper.<em>

_Go run, run, run._  
><em>I'm gonna stay right here,<em>  
><em>Watch you disappear.<em>  
><em>Yeah, ohh.<em>  
><em>Go run, run, run.<em>  
><em>Yeah, it's a long way down,<em>  
><em>But I am closer to the clouds,<em>  
><em>Up here.<em>

_You can take everything I have,_  
><em>You can break everything I am,<em>  
><em>Like I'm made of glass,<em>  
><em>Like I'm made of paper.<em>

_Ohhh_

_Go on and try to tear me down._  
><em>I will be rising from the ground,<em>  
><em>Like a skyscraper,<em>  
><em>Like a skyscraper.<em>  
><em>(Like a skyscraper)<em>  
><em>Like a skyscraper,<em>  
><em>Like a skyscraper.<em>

The whole Great Hall was quite. The teachers were silent, while Professor McGonagall had a tear on her eye. Nobody would have thought that she was so heart-broken.

When they heard the voice they all new who it was, but the meaning of what she had sang was very secretive. Even the students were stunned when they heard the teenage girl sing her heart out. From where? Who knows. But why was the real question. Everyone was still quite until they heard a sob. They new it belonged to the girl but why was she crying. Their question was answered by four words.

"I miss you dad,"_  
><em>


	8. Second Show

**GRIFFIN HEARTBREAKERS**

The sound of applause and cheering was heard all around the castle. The aroma of sweat coming from the contestants was strong. The feeling of fear and happiness were felt. The smiles and frowns were seen.

The flags of red, black, green, and blue were waved everywhere. The crowd with color shirts were placed randomly. The judges with glazing eye. The champions staring at their opponents with a confident expression on their face.

Everyone waited. As one by one were called up. One by one. Each with a different expression. Each with a different talent.

One however stood in their with no expression. She stood their looking at the curtains. In a few minutes she was going to be called. In a few seconds she would have to go up and show the crowd what she was made of.

However that didn't mean her life was going to become better. It didn't mean anything. Not to her though. She wanted someone else to understand this song.

Hermione Granger. Her name was called. As well was her band. They all took their spots. The crowd had gone silent. Hermione grabbed her guitar. The rest of the band went to their spots.

Hermione gaze went all over the crowd searching for her best friend Harry Potter. When she spotted him with his girlfriend her heart stopped. She was going to sing with what all her heart gave her.

The music began. Hermione looked at the microphone. It was now or never.

**(Jesse McCartney. Just so you know)**

_I shouldn't love you but I want to  
>I just can't turn away<br>I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
>I can't look away<em>

_I shouldn't love you but I want to_  
><em>I just can't turn away<em>  
><em>I shouldn't see you but I can't move<em>  
><em>I can't look away<em>

_And I don't know_  
><em>How to be fine when I'm not<em>  
><em>'Cause I don't know<em>  
><em>How to make a feeling stop<em>

_Just so you know_  
><em>This feeling's takin' control<em>  
><em>Of me and I can't help it<em>  
><em>I won't sit around<em>  
><em>I can't let her win now<em>

_Thought you should know_  
><em>I've tried my best to let go<em>  
><em>Of you but I don't want to<em>  
><em>I just gotta say it all before I go<em>  
><em>Just so you know<em>

_It's getting' hard to be around you_  
><em>There's so much I can't say<em>  
><em>Do you want me to hide the feelings<em>  
><em>And look the other away<em>

_And I don't know_  
><em>How to be fine when I'm not<em>  
><em>'Cause I don't know<em>  
><em>How to make a feeling stop<em>

_Just so you know_  
><em>This feeling's takin' control<em>  
><em>Of me and I can't help it<em>  
><em>I won't sit around<em>  
><em>I can't let her win now<em>

_Thought you should know_  
><em>I've tried my best to let go<em>  
><em>Of you but I don't want to<em>  
><em>I just gotta say it all before I go<em>  
><em>Just so you know<em>

_This emptiness is killing' me_  
><em>And I'm wondering' why I've waited so long<em>  
><em>Looking' back I realize it was always there<em>  
><em>Just never spoken<em>

_I'm waiting' here_  
><em>Been waitin' here<em>

_Just so you know_  
><em>This feeling's takin' control<em>  
><em>Of me and I can't help it<em>  
><em>I won't sit around<em>  
><em>I can't let her win now<em>

_Thought you should know_  
><em>I've tried my best to let go<em>  
><em>Of you but I don't want to<em>  
><em>Just gotta say it all before I go<em>  
><em>Just so you know, just so you know<em>

_Thought you should know_  
><em>I've tried my best to let go<em>  
><em>Of you but I don't want to<em>  
><em>Just gotta say it all before I go<em>  
><em>Just so you know, just so you know<em>

Hermione smiled. It was worth it. It wasn't much but it was worth it. The crowd roared loudly. Hermione looked behind her shoulder to see Harry. He wore a even bigger smile than earlier. However his eyes showed a confused dazed expression.

She nodded at his way. With that she left the stage with her band following behind.

As they left Fred and George appeared to announce the second band. Hermione smiled from behind stage as she heard Harry's band being called.

As Harry stepped to the stage he gave Hermione a wink. Hermione only smirked as the band went up.

**(Menudo/Bruno Mars, Lost)**

_(Harry)_

_Damn_

_It's getting hard to breathe_  
><em>I'm trying to make her see<em>  
><em>But she don't really know that I<em>  
><em>I'm trying to find a way, to tell her everyday<em>  
><em>But she just goes along, so I<em>

_I don't wanna be the only one that knows_  
><em>That somebody can come along and just<em>  
><em>Take her right from me<em>  
><em>I'm standing shaky ground<em>  
><em>But I'm thinking I'm gonna lose it 'cause<em>

_(Everyone)  
>I'm losing my head<br>I'm losing my mind  
>I'm losing control of myself this time<br>She's got me losing my head (losing my head)  
>I'm losing my mind (losing my mind)<br>I'm losing my way but I think she feels I'm already lost  
>I'm already lost<br>_

_(Draco)  
>Damn<em>

_I wish that I could see (see)_  
><em>What is making you (you)<em>  
><em>Feel that you should be concerned (should be concerned)<em>  
><em>My love is like a gunshot<em>  
><em>All it takes is one shot<em>  
><em>For me to blow it all away<em>

_(Neville)  
>I don't wanna feel like I'm just wasting time<br>It's gotta be with you and no one else  
>Do you notice me<br>I need to know right now  
>Girl I've been thinking that I'm gonna lose it 'cause<br>_

_(Everyone)  
>I'm losing my head (losing my head)<br>I'm losing my mind (losing my mind)  
>I'm losing control of myself this time<br>She's got me losing my head (losing my head)  
>I'm losing my mind (losing my mind)<br>I'm losing my way but I think she feels I'm already lost  
><em>

_(Ron)  
>Maybe I'm trying to hard<br>But girl you got me nervous  
>By now you should have noticed me<br>And what will it take  
>Do I have to lay across your door in chains<br>You're driving me insane, girl_

_Losing my head, losing my mind_  
><em>I'm losing my head, (losing my head(, losing my mind)<em>

_Oh oh oh oh_

_(Everyone)  
>I'm losing my head, (losing my head)<br>I'm losing my mind (losing my mind)  
>I'm losing control myself this time<br>She's got me losing my head (losing my head)  
>I'm losing my mind (losing my mind)<br>I'm losing my way but I think she feels I'm already lost_

_I'm losing my head, (losing my head)  
>I'm losing my mind (losing my mind)<br>I'm losing control myself this time  
>She's got me losing my head (losing my head)<br>I'm losing my mind (losing my mind)  
>I'm losing my way but I think she feels I'm already lost<em>

The crowd clapped and cheered loudly. Harry smiled as his band played around with their instruments. They left the stage. Fred and George announced that there was going to be a break.

As they said that Harry rushed to the bathroom to change. After he changed he left to meet up Cho. Cho gave Harry a peck on the cheek before walking behind stage. Hermione watched from afar as they got ready for their performance.

She sighed as Harry put a hand around Cho's waist. When Hermione was going to walk away she noticed him looking at her with a longing look. She shrugged it away and left to watch the last of performances.

"And now Cho Chang with her special guest Harry Potter,"

**(Miranda Cosgrove, High Maintenance)**

(Cho)

_I can't sleep I keep you up all night  
>I know sometimes I get a bit uptight<br>So what if I break a few glasses  
>Kick a few asses<br>You know I'm worth it_

_(Here we go)_

_I'm the color on your pallet_  
><em>The sweetness on your tongue<em>  
><em>You know how to work<em>  
><em>I know how to have fun<em>

_All I want is everything_  
><em>Does that make sense?<em>  
><em>Does that make me high maintenance?<em>  
><em>I crashed your new Ferrari<em>  
><em>Baby fix the dent<em>  
><em>Does that make me high maintenance?<em>  
><em>No-o-o-o-o-o<em>  
><em>I don't think so<em>

_(Check it out)_

_(Harry)_

_I went away and left the key to my space_  
><em>You had a big party<em>  
><em>Your friends trashed the place<em>  
><em>The neck of my strap was broken in half cause<em>  
><em>The dude thought he was van Halen<em>

_You always keep me waiting_  
><em>You're on Miranda time<em>  
><em>But you know the promoters<em>  
><em>You never wait in line<em>

_(Both)  
>All I want is everything<br>Does that make sense?  
>Does that make me high maintenance?<em>

_(Harry)  
>You crashed my new Ferrari<br>Then said fix the dent  
>Yes that makes you high maintenance<br>Woh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_(Cho)  
>I don't think so<br>_

_(Cho)  
>Hey hey<br>Just wanna have some fun_

_(Harry)  
>Said hey hey<br>You're not the only one_

_(Cho)  
>Said Hey hey<br>I know some games that we could play_

_(Harry)  
>Okay<em>

(What's up)

(Yeah come on)

_All I want is everything_  
><em>Does that make sense?<em>  
><em>Does that make me high maintenance?<em>

_(Harry)  
>You crashed my new Ferrari<br>Then said fix the dent  
>Yes that makes you high maintenance<br>Woh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_(Cho)  
>I don't think so<em>

Hermione laughed at the end of the song. The rest of her band were sniggering. Cho wore a smile while Harry scratched his head. Hermione only smiled.

It was only the beginning of Harry's emotions going crazy. Hermione only smiled with that thought in her head.

"Oh Cho get ready for a fight,"

**_Hey guys! Thanks for reading. I have to tell you that if i don't upload soon its probably because i just can't. See my mother was diagnosed with cancer. Then they told her that she only had some months to live. So if i don't upload soon...I'm sorry. Hope you people enjoyed the chapter! :/_**


	9. Your love is a lie

**GRIFFIN HEARTBREAKERS**

**Chapter 9: Your love is a lie**

_I fall asleep by the telephone  
>It's 2 O'clock and I'm waiting up alone<br>Tell me where have you been?  
>I found a note with another name<br>You blow a kiss, but it just don't feel the same  
>Cause I can feel that you're gone<em>

Harry woke up that morning feeling sad. Why he felt like that was because Cho had canceled their date once more. It was now the fourth time she did that. He looked at the clock. It was late now. He had waited and waited last night for her to appear but she never showed up.

He scratched his head and got up from his bed only to see a note in the floor. He turned both ways to see if it was anyone else. He shook his head and picked it up. He then opened it to see Cho's writing.

**_Meet me in the room requirements at 5. I hope to see you soon._**

Harry seemed confused at first. He rubbed his neck and smiled. He was finally going to go to his date with Cho. Oh how he had missed her. Well actually he didn't miss her much but she was his girlfriend. He sighed as he got up and changed.

After getting ready he left his room. When he was downstairs he saw probably everyone crowding the bulletin board in the common room. He knew that meant that the results for who passed the second round would be there. Harry smirked thinking that it was him who had won for Gryffindor.

As he walked to the bulletin he saw Hermione and her band smiling nervously. Harry only shook his head as he arrived to the board.

**_Dear Students,_**

**_We will be having a ball in a week. Sorry for the short notice. Also we will announce the winners for the houses during dinner tonight. Hope to see you at the ball._**

**_Albus Dumbledore._**

Well that was certainly not the news he was hoping to get but it was good enough. Now all he had to do was ask Cho out and everything would perfect once more. He looked towards Hermione once more. She saw her friends giggling and laughing however Hermione wore a frown.

She turned to see Harry looking at her. She tried to smile at him but nothing appeared. Harry began walking their way however Hermione saw him and left. Harry stopped moving and took in a deep breath._ 'I thought we were best friends again,'_

Harry sighed as he watched from where Hermione had just left. They were best friends right? Then why was she running away from him. Why?

* * *

><p>Hermione saw Harry looked at her direction when she made eye contact she felt herself breaking. Once more Harry would ask the prettiest girl there and she would watch him. She would watch him laugh with her. Dance, smile but it wasn't her and it hurt.<p>

Hermione then saw Harry begin to approach her. She only shook her head and walked away. She knew Harry would be confused. Her friends talked and talked they finally noticed Hermione was gone. They were confused why she had left without a excuse.

Ginny just shrugged but when she turned around she saw Harry looking at where Hermione was standing before. Now she knew why she had left. Ginny motioned her friends to follow her. They all left still leaving Harry confused.

Harry shrugged and walked searching for Cho to ask her to the dance. As he walked around searching for her he noticed a group of boys around a girl. When he got closer he saw it was his girlfriend Cho.

"Cho! Cho!," he yelled the group groaned as they saw Harry approaching Cho. He smiled at his girlfriend who gave him a fake smile. However Harry didn't seem to notice it.

"Hi Harry," she kissed his cheek as he put his arm around her waist. When Cho gave him another kiss in the cheek he felt nothing. Many times before he would feel a tingle in his stomach but this time there was nothing. Cho and him walked around talking about the dance and such.

When Harry finally got the courage to ask her she answered.

"So will you go to the dance with me?," he asked her knowing that she would say yes but there was a twist. She looked at him faking a sad look.

"I'm sorry I can't Terry Boot already asked me," Harry rubbed his neck at the news and sighed. He was hoping to have a great week however it was already turning out wrong.

"Yeah its okay," he said simply. Cho smiled and kissed his cheek biding a goodbye. He touched his cheek trying to feel something. He touched it over and over again but once again nothing. He rubbed his forehead.

* * *

><p>Hermione walked down the halls reaching the library but was stopped when she heard noises coming from a broom closet. Hermione walked towards it as the noises became louder and louder. When she finally got there she heard voices.<p>

"Remember meet me at five," the voice giggled. Another moan was heard as Hermione leaned on the door.

This time a male voice was heard. "I wouldn't miss it for a thing Cho," Hermione stopped breathing for a second. Had she just heard Cho talking with someone else. Hermione leaned in again.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything," she said at her male companion.

"Even if it were for Potter," all she heard was a giggle coming from Cho. Hermione gulped down a lump she had in her throat.

"Who cares about Potter I get whatever i want with him he actually believe i love him," she laughed. Hermione stepped away. Cho was using Harry. Hermione began running. She needed to tell Harry.

When she finally reached Harry she noticed that he looked confused. "Harry!," she exclaimed. He turned to look at her.

"Hermione!...Whats wrong?," he asked as he saw her breathing heavily. She had sweat beads on her forehead from all the running.

"Cho," she said at first. Harry didn't understand.

"What about Cho?," Hermione finally was calm enough to talk. She looked sad.

"Cho is cheating," she spoke out quickly and truthfully. Harry just stared at her as if she had just gone crazy.

"Stop playing with me Hermione," he said trying not to believe her. Hermione only sighed.

"I'm not lying Harry," Harry only laughed darkly.

"Why are you doing this," Hermione looked at him wierdly.

"What do you mean? I'm telling you the truth," she gritted through her teeth.

"No, Cho told me you would try to tear us up. Why are you lying Hermione?," he was trying to stop himself from getting angry.

"Wait so your telling me your believing Cho instead of me," she huffed, Harry only nodded at her smugly.

"So I guess there was no point in becoming your best friend again," Harry's expression changed to perplexed.

"I believe Cho because I've dated her for a year not you," he said. Hermione's face was now turning red as she heard Harry speak.

"But I've been your best friend for five years longer then you've dated Cho," Harry's jaw tighten.

"And...," Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I was stupid to be your friend in the first place. Like I said last time its always someone beside me isn't it," Hermione began walking but was stopped by Harry.

"Yeah well you were always bothering me you are just a buck tooth know-it-all that nobody likes," Hermione flinched. Harry new he had hit a nerve. Hermione felt tear sliding down her cheeks.

"Yeah well I was stupid to fall for you...Who would ever love you," Hermione walked away without any other word. Harry watched as she left the common room.

He was confused at Hermione's last words. _'Yeah well i was stupid to fall for you...,'_ Harry sighed as he shrank down on the couch. Once more he had fought with his best friend. He rubbed his temple.

Harry took out the note he had found from Cho. He had to see Cho. He looked at his watch it said it was 5. He sighed he was going to be late for his date. He got up and wen to his room to change into more comfy clothes.

* * *

><p>Harry ran his way to the room of requirements. When he arrived outside the room he heard moans. Harry leaned closer to the door to hear a girl giggle. Harry was confused. He looked at his watch once more. He opened the door slightly to see a girl with black hair. He opened it more to see it was non other then Cho.<p>

Beside her was Terry Boot. They were kissing and laughing. Harry's heart stopped. Cho had cheated on him. He closed the door and ran. He ran to his room. He had and hour before dinner. He took out a parchment and wrote. He wrote for ten minutes until he finished.

He ran to find his band. He needed them now. When he finally got them he showed them what he had wrote. They all smiled while Harry smirked. Cho was going to get her revenge. The band immediately got to work. Once they were finished they all shared a smile. Oh how sweet revenge was.

* * *

><p>Harry walked down to dinner with his band. However they all went to speak to the professors. They all nodded. Harry's plan was now in action. Harry and his band entered the Great Hall with their instruments in their hands. As they walked to where the Professors were Harry caught Hermione's eye.<p>

Hermione's eyes told a story of hurt, pain and gentle loving caring person. Harry sighed as he saw Hermione looking at him in pain in her eyes. Why hadn't he believed her. He had no idea. But once more he was the reason their friendship broke.

The Professors then made a stage. All the boys got to their spots. Harry tapped his mic. When it finally worked Harry finally spoke.

"This song is for you Cho Chang," many of the students "awwww...ed," however Harry and his band smirked.

**(Your Love is a lie by Simple Plan)**

_I fall asleep by the telephone  
>It's 2 o'clock and I'm waiting up alone<br>Tell me, where have you been?_

_I found a note with another name_  
><em>You blow a kiss but it just don't feel the same<em>  
><em>'Cause I can feel that you're gone<em>

_I can't bite my tongue forever_  
><em>While you try to play it cool<em>  
><em>You can hide behind your stories<em>  
><em>But don't take me for a fool<em>

_You can tell me that there's nobody else_  
><em>(But I feel it)<em>  
><em>You can tell me that you're home by yourself<em>  
><em>(But I see it)<em>  
><em>You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want<em>  
><em>But I know, I know your love is just a lie<em>  
><em>It's nothing but a lie<em>

_And you look so innocent_  
><em>But the guilt in your voice gives you away<em>  
><em>Yeah, you know what I mean<em>

_How does it feel when you kiss_  
><em>When you know that I trust you?<em>  
><em>And do you think about me when he fucks you?<em>  
><em>Could you be more obscene?<em>

_So don't try to say you're sorry_  
><em>Or try to make it right<em>  
><em>And don't waste you're breath<em>  
><em>Because it's too late, it's too late<em>

_You can tell me that there's nobody else_  
><em>(But I feel it)<em>  
><em>You can tell me that you're home by yourself<em>  
><em>(But I see it)<em>  
><em>You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want<em>  
><em>But I know, I know your love is just a lie, lie<em>  
><em>It's nothing but a lie, lie, you're nothing but a lie<em>

_You can tell me that there's nobody else_  
><em>(But I feel it)<em>  
><em>And you can tell me that you're home by yourself<em>  
><em>(But I see it)<em>  
><em>You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want<em>  
><em>But I know, I know your love is just a lie<em>  
><em>I know you're nothing but a lie, lie<em>  
><em>You're nothing but a lie, lie, your love is just a lie<em>

The song finished. Everyone was quite then the cheering began. Harry smiled smugly as he saw Cho looking outraged.

"That's what you get for cheating on me," Cho then ran out of the Great Hall crying. Her little friends followed behind. Harry was now happy however his smile was erased as he saw Hermione still looking at him with hurt written all over her face.

Harry and his band all sat down waiting for Dumbledore. Dumbledore finally stood up.

"Well that was a great display of talent now for the winners of the talent show. First up from Slytherin," he paused which made everyone annoyed.

"Pansy and the parks," there was clapping coming from the Slytherin table as Pansy and her band went up the stage to get their award.

"For Ravenclaw Cho Chang. Because she isn't here we will give this to head," Professor Dumbledore gave the award to Professor Flitwick.

"Now for Hufflepuff...Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones," he announced. The table clapped. Harry and his band looked nervous as well as Hermione's band. The Gryffindor table was quiet waiting.

"And lastly for Gryffindor the winner is...Griffin HeartBreakers," Hermione and her band jumped up when they heard their name. The table cheered at the band. They stood up to get their award. Harry smiled as they walked up to get their award.

His band sighed however Harry smiled at Hermione. Hermione locked eyes with Harry for moment. When she finally walked down Harry saw everyone hugging her.

"I'm sorry Mione,'

**So my mom just died three days ago. And i said Oh I'm not going to write anymore but since my mom died I seem to have more ideas. So I will probably update sooner then I thought. Hope you guys liked =)**


	10. It's not too late Sparks Fly

**GRIFFIN HEARTBREAKERS**

_**Heys guys thanks for the nice reviews and all. There was a review that asked why I'm so strong. Actually i am very sentimental the thing is that me and my brothers (i have four) i have been talking about my mom dying before she die. So we had seen it coming. Many night we would stay up until 4 am and talk about whats going to change when my mom dies and all. And it wasn't much except I have a special ed brother who was paralyzed at birth he can't eat, breath, walk, talk and he can only see shadows. Either ways so I only cried once when my mom died as well as my brothers and then we left to hang and forget about my mother death. So now you know the reason why I'm so strong about my mother's death.**_

**Chapter 10: It's not too late**

Hermione sat there on her bed with tears rolling down her cheeks. Once more she had fought with her best friend. Maybe he wasn't supposed to be her friend. Maybe they weren't even meant to meet that day on the train. Hermione sighed as she put a picture away. The picture was of Harry and Hermione. They were both standing with Harry's hand around arm waist and her head on his shoulder.

She missed the times Cho bloody Chang wasn't there. When it was only her, Ron and Harry. However it all had changed when Ron began dating Luna. It was great that he finally had found someone who was good for him. Then that left her and Harry. They had spent so much time together.

But that once more it had changed when Harry started dating his crush from the third year. Cho and Harry got together in the fourth year. They were known as the perfect couple. Hermione didn't think that at all. See in fourth year she only liked Harry as a crush but it began growing as they spent more time together.

Hermione didn't like feeling alone. She sat in her bed while her band was throwing a party downstairs. She heard them loud and clear as they shook the ground from all the dancing. Hermione sat there. She finally got up and walked out of her room. She heard her friends calling her but she ignored it.

She needed to get to the room she had found last time. When she finally got there she opened the door slowly. There it was once more the piano she had seen last time. Hermione touched the smooth piano. She moved the leather chair to the right position and began playing.

This time she wasn't singing she was only playing. When she finished playing she smiled to herself. Maybe with this song she would be able to apologize. Today she would be able to be kind. However she didn't feel ready yet. This time she ran to her room to get her guitar.

Harry was finally going to understand Hermione. And today was the day.

* * *

><p>Hermione told her band about the songs they only smiled. The only thing they needed was the lyrics and to practice for the rest of the day. Hermione smiled at her work. Today everything was going to change.<p>

* * *

><p>Dinner was in session however the band Griffin Heartbreakers were no where in sight. Many of the students were confused. As well as the Professors until a small stage appeared. Oh how Hermione loved magic. The stage had a curtain so no one was able to see what was going on back.<p>

The music began as well as the silence. Then smoke slowly began filling the room.

**(It's not too late, Demi Lovato)**

_Ohh_  
><em>Here I am<em>  
><em>Feels like the walls are closing in<em>  
><em>Once again it's time to face it and be strong<em>  
><em>I wanna do the right thing now<em>  
><em>I know it's up to me some how<em>  
><em>I've lost my way<em>

Slowly a dark shadow began approaching the stage. Closer and closer however you could not see who it was.

_If I could take it all back I would now_  
><em>I never meant to let you all down<em>  
><em>And now I've got to try to turn it all around<em>  
><em>And figure out how to fix this<em>  
><em>I know there's a way so I promise<em>  
><em>I'm gonna clean up this mess I made<em>  
><em>Maybe It's not to late<em>  
><em>Maybe it's not to late oh<em>

_So I'll take a stand_  
><em>Even though it's complicated<em>  
><em>If I can I wanna change the way I've made it<em>  
><em>I gotta do the right thing now<em>  
><em>I know it's up to me some how<em>  
><em>I'll find my way<em>

Everyone gasped as they saw it was Hermione who was singing.

_If I could take it all back I would now_  
><em>I never meant to let you all down<em>_  
><em>_And now I've got to try to turn it all around_  
><em>And figure out how to fix this<em>  
><em>I know there's a way so I promise<em>  
><em>I'm gonna clean up the mess I made<em>  
><em>Maybe It's not to late<em>

_I'm gonna find the strength_  
><em>To be the one who that holds it all together<em>  
><em>Show you that I'm sorry<em>  
><em>But I know that we can make it better<em>

_If I could take it all back I would now_  
><em>I never meant to let you all down<em>  
><em>And now I've got to try to turn it all around<em>  
><em>And figure out how to fix this<em>  
><em>I know there's a way so I promise<em>  
><em>I'm gonna clean up the mess I made<em>  
><em>Maybe It's not to late<em>

_I never meant to let you all down_  
><em>Now I've got to try to turn it all around<em>  
><em>And figure out how to fix this<em>  
><em>I know there's a way so I promise<em>  
><em>I'm gonna clean up this mess I made<em>  
><em>Maybe It's not to late<em>  
><em>Maybe it's not to late oh yeah<em>

The band finished however they didn't move until Hermione picked up her guitar. She smiled into the mic. Hey Harry listen to this song carefully," she winked at his direction.

**(Taylor Swift, Sparks Fly)**

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_  
><em>And I'm a house of cards<em>  
><em>You're the kind of reckless<em>  
><em>That should send me runnin'<em>  
><em>But I kinda know that I won't get far<em>  
><em>And you stood there in front of me<em>  
><em>Just close enough to touch<em>  
><em>Close enough to hope you couldn't see<em>  
><em>What I was thinking of<em>

_Drop everything now_  
><em>Meet me in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Kiss me on the sidewalk<em>  
><em>Take away the pain<em>  
><em>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<em>  
><em>Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down<em>  
><em>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around<em>  
><em>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<em>

_My mind forgets to remind me_  
><em>You're a bad idea<em>  
><em>You touch me once and it's really something,<em>  
><em>You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.<em>  
><em>I'm on my guard for the rest of the world<em>  
><em>But with you I know it's no good<em>  
><em>And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...<em>

_Drop everything now_  
><em>Meet me in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Kiss me on the sidewalk<em>  
><em>Take away the pain<em>  
><em>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<em>  
><em>Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down<em>  
><em>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around<em>  
><em>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<em>

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild._  
><em>Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.<em>  
><em>Lead me up the staircase<em>  
><em>Won't you whisper soft and slow?<em>  
><em>I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.<em>

_Drop everything now,_  
><em>Meet me in the pouring rain,<em>  
><em>Kiss me on the sidewalk,<em>  
><em>Take away the pain<em>  
><em>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.<em>  
><em>Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down<em>  
><em>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around<em>  
><em>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<em>

_The sparks fly..._  
><em>Oh, baby, smile...<em>  
><em>The sparks fly...<em>

Hermione stopped out of breath with a smile as the crowd roared. She looked at Harry's direction and smiled. He smiled back however she still hadn't forgive him.

Harry watched Hermione smile with her band.

"Great Job Hermione,"


	11. Oh sweet revenge

**Griffin Heart-breakers**

_**Once more another chapter. Yay for writing. A very close friend to my family has helped me a lot with me and my feelings about my mom as well as her father. And now I think of her as a sister since I'm now the officially girl in my family. Either way hope you guys like the chapter. =)**_

"Hey Hermione," greeted Ginny as she walked inside to Hermione's dorm. Hermione had her guitar in one hand a quill in the other.

"Hi Ginny," Ginny smiled as she took the piece parchment Hermione was writing on. Ginny hummed the song slowly as she read the lyrics.

"Hermione this is a song for a duo your only one person," Hermione laughed at Ginny's face.

"I think I would know I'm the one who wrote it," Ginny smiled at Hermione.

"I know but who are you going to sing it with," Hermione stopped playing her guitar for a moment. She hadn't thought of that. She tapped her chin with the quill.

"I don't know," Ginny smiled mischievously. Hermione knew that glint in her eyes and it scared her.

"What?," Ginny asked as she noticed Hermione looking at her strangely. Hermione only shook her hand and kept playing. Ginny just kept smiling. _'Oh, how I love my brain'_

* * *

><p>"So what do you guys think?," everyone was now in the room of requirement except Harry and Hermione. They had all heard Ginny genius idea on how to finally get Harry and Hermione together. Draco just smirked through all of it.<p>

"Okay I'll help only if you go to the dance with me," he pointed towards Ginny who seemed confused at first. Then she smiled slightly at him. She nodded at him and turned her attention to everyone else.

"So?...The talent show is in two days then the dance...," they all smiled with gold specks gleaming in their eyes. They had much to do that day.

* * *

><p>"Okay who did you get for Hermione's partner?," asked Ron. Draco smiled at them. They didn't know who it was.<p>

"One of us," Ron smiled at first the his smile was erased.

"Wait...Bloody hell its me," he exclaimed when he understood what Draco had meant.

"But, but," was all he could say for a couple of minutes. Lavender laughed at Ron. She looked down at the parchment where they had names for Harry's partner.

"We got nothing for Harry. What are we going to do now?," she sighed as she put it down. She sat down beside Ron who was still stuttering.

"How about Cho," Neville began coughing loudly at the mention of the name. Luna patted his back as he tried to control himself.

"Are you crazy Harry can barely see her without going mad," finally spoke Neville after his accident. They knew it was true but it was worth a try.

"Well get Cho to do it although I don't how long it will take for Harry," Ginny rubbed her head gently. Maybe her plan was a great one however it was a very heard one to assemble.

* * *

><p>Harry was laying on his be trying to remember Hermione's song. He just couldn't forget her calm, sensitive yet bossy voice. He knew he had made a mistake in not believing her in the first place. They were best friends and she was always there for him. But why wasn't he there for her.<p>

Hermione wasn't lying he would put someone else in front of her. It would always be someone besides her. And now he felt pain as he watched her laugh with her friends. Many times Harry would hide from her just because he wanted to hear her again.

Harry stood up from his bed and walked down the stairs only to see Hermione and Luna talking. It was a Sunday so Hermione was wearing dark blue jeans and a light blue shirt that fit her curves. _'She looks beautiful...Well so does Luna?.' _Harry was confused but shook it off.

_'I need to forget her,'_ he thought to himself however another voice seemed to disagree.

'_No you don't,'_ it said. Harry looked around trying to find the source of the voice.

_'I'm your conscious smart one,' _Harry who was scared yelped out "Bloody Hell," which was a stupid thing to do. As both girls turned around to see him. Harry felt heat rising through his body. He gave them a sheepish as smile as Hermione wrinkle her eyebrows and chew on her lip. This made Harry blush even more as he thought she looked cute like that. Harry stepped back to his dorm.

_'What do you want,'_ Harry asked the voice.

_'Well for once you need to be more quite,' _the voice laughed in Harry's head. Harry just grunted as his head began hurting.

_'And...,'_ replied Harry who began rubbing his head.

_'Well your stupid for fighting with your pretty friend,'_ Harry felt himself getting jealous of the voice.

_'You know the girl with brown eyes and hair. Oh and her curves...,'_ Harry was now angry at the voice.

_'Don't you talk about my 'Mione like that,' _Harry spoke angrily.

_'Oh so now shes yours,'_ Harry stuttered mentally which caused the voice to laugh.

_'See you like her,'_

_'I Do not,' _said Harry.

_'Yes you do,'_

_'I do not,'_

_'Yes you do,'_

_'I do not,'_

_'No you don't,'_

_'Yes I do...Wait what?," _the voice laughed again.

_'Such a classic yet you still fall for it,' _Harry mumbled under his breath.

_'Okay and if I do, she doesn't like me like that,' _The voice just chuckled lightly.

_'You need to risk somethings in life and this is one of them,'_ The voice left leaving Harry confused. Harry hit his head on his nightstand.

"Ouch!," this time he hit himself on the bed. He laid on his bed as he hummed the song once more. Hermione had dedicated the song to him but what had it meant. Harry didn't move for the rest of the morning.

* * *

><p>"Hermione just sing the song with Ron," whined Luna which was rather funny to watch. Hermione nodded no again. They had been trying for the past hour trying to make her sing with Ron.<p>

"Fine your going to make us lose," Lavender raised her hands in defense. Hermione's eyes bulged up.

"Okay fine I'll sing," Ginny raised her hands in victory while singing in a loud voice. Hermione laughed at her friends antics.

"Lets start rehearsing," Luna took Hermione's arm and rushed her to an empty classroom. All their instruments were there as well as her favorite microphone. Ron was sitting on a stool talking with both Draco and Neville about quidditch.

"Hi," Ron turned to look at her and gave her a hug. They all then went to their instruments. Ron and Hermione both sang their best. When they had finished Hermione felt confident that she was going to win.

"I'm leaving are you going to come with?," she asked them all nodded no. She left leaving them with smiles.

"Now Harry," a light laugh was heard from behind Lavender.

* * *

><p>Harry heard a knock on his door. "Come in," he said from his bed. Draco, Neville, and Ron came in. They all looked at Harry who was still laying on his bed.<p>

"Hey we need your help," said Neville as he sat down on Harry's bed.

"What is it?," Harry sat down on the other side of them bed. "We are going to have revenge on Cho," spoke Ron who was sitting on his own bed.

"And what for?," Draco hit his back roughly as he spoke. "Your the friend of Weasley and Longbottom and you and I are now allies so...yeah," Harry nodded at his answer.

"Okay so what is the plan," Harry saw Ron's eyes with a gleam.

"We are going to trick Cho," Harry smiled at them as he heard them talk.

"You will act as if your going to sing with her this song," Neville pulled out the parchment and showed it to Harry. Harry read the lyrics with a frown.

"Okay so I say I'm going to sing and then I leave the stage leaving her confused right?," Ron nodded and Harry smirked.

"You are good," said Harry. Neville laughed. "Well we all do things for friends and for you especially."

* * *

><p>All four boys walked around searching for Cho. They had finally found her. To convince Cho meant that Harry had to lie. Harry sighed as he saw Cho fake crying about Harry leaving. Now that he looked at her he didn't feel knots in his stomach. He just felt sick.<p>

"Cho can I talk to you?," Cho pushed her friends away who gave him dirty looks. Harry grabbed her hands as if he was still in love with her.

"I'm sorry," he tried to make it seem as truth as possible but it was rather hard for him. Cho didn't speak for a while.

"Do you mean it?," she said an a over sweet voice that annoyed Harry. He nodded slowly at her. She then hugged him. It came as a surprise but Harry lived with it. He sighed once more as Cho wiped her fake tears away.

"Hey, do you need any help with that talent show song?," he asked hoping that she would say yes. "How did you know?," Harry just gave her a small smile.

"Well you were my girlfriend...Anyways I got an idea," Cho smiled sweetly. Harry knew that Cho was thinking about using him and he was fine with it.

"I would love to sing this song with you," four many hours Harry and his band practiced the song. Harry was confused when they told him he had to practice it with Cho but Harry went with it anyways.

* * *

><p>It was finally the day for the last chance to win the talent show. Hermione and her band were all the way in the back of the stage. Once more they would be the last group to play. Hermione watched Ron and his band.<p>

Ron and Ginny were talking in hushed voices as well as the rest. Hermione saw Cho looking at her direction. If Hermione didn't win she would never be able to see Harry again. And if she did Hermione would try to become friends with Harry.

The names were called one by one. Hermione already felt herself sweating she wiped it off. When they finally called up Cho she noticed Harry go up but as well as her band and Harry's. She then saw something she didn't expect.

* * *

><p>"Cho you have no song to sing," said Harry slowly in the micrphone. Cho laughed nervously. "Yes I do remember we practiced it," Harry and the bands laughed.<p>

"You messed with our friend we mess with you," said Ron as he confronted Cho. Cho once more left crying. Right when Harry was going to leave both bands began playing a familiar tune. Harry stopped moving as well as Hermione.

Hermione went on stage. "What are you doing?," she asked them. " We have a show to win."

In the other of the stage Harry asked the same thing to his band. "Your not going to waste this opportunity...Now go," Both Harry and Hermione saw two stools in the center of the stage. Hermione sighed as she sat down on the left one and Harry on the right.

**(Joe Jonas and Demi Lovato, Wouldn't Change a thing)**

(Hermione)

_It's like he doesn't hear a word I say  
>His mind is somewhere far away<br>And I don't know how to get there  
>It's like<em>

(Harry)_  
>(She's way too serious)<em>

(Hermione)_  
>All he wants is to chill out<em>

(Harry)_  
>(She's always in a rush)<em>

(Hermione)_  
>He makes me wanna pull all my hair out<em>

(Harry)_  
>(And interrupting)<em>

(Hermione)_  
>Like he doesn't even care<em>

(Harry)_  
>(Like she doesn't even care)<br>_

(Both)_  
>You, me<br>We're face to face  
>But we don't see eye to eye<br>_

(Hermione)_  
>Like fire and rain<em>

(Harry)_  
>(Like fire and rain)<em>

(Hermione)_  
>You can drive me insane<em>

(Harry)_  
>(You can drive me insane)<em>

(Both)_  
>But I can't stay mad at you for anything<em>

(Hermione)_  
>We're Venus and Mars<em>

(Harry)_  
>(We're Venus and Mars)<em>

(Hermione)_  
>We're like different stars<em>

(Harry)_  
>(Like different stars)<em>

(Both)_  
>But you're the harmony to every song I sing<br>And I wouldn't change a thing  
><em>

(Harry)

Harry and Hermione both stood up and went opposites way. Harry went towards his band as Hermione went to hers.

_She's always trying to save the day  
>Just wanna let my music play<br>She's all or nothing  
>But my feelings never change<em>

(Hermione)_  
>(Why do you try to read my mind?)<em>

(Harry)_  
>I try to read her mind<em>

(Hermione)_  
>(It's not good to psychoanalyze)<em>

(Harry)_  
>She tries to pick a fight<br>To get attention  
>That's what all of my friends say<em>

(Hermione)_  
>(That's what all of my friends say)<em>

(Both)_  
>You, me<br>We're face to face  
>But we don't see eye to eye<em>

Hermione and Harry both locked eyes as they took steps closer and closer to each other. Green never leaving brown and brown never leaving green.

(Hermione)_  
>Like fire and rain<em>

(Harry)_  
>(Like fire and rain)<em>

(Hermione)_  
>You can drive me insane<em>

(Harry)_  
>(You can drive me insane)<em>

(Both)_  
>But I can't stay mad at you for anything<em>

(Hermione)_  
>We're Venus and Mars<em>

(Harry)_  
>(We're Venus and Mars)<em>

(Hermione)_  
>We're like different stars<em>

(Harry)_  
>(Like different stars)<em>

(Both)_  
>But you're the harmony to every song I sing<br>And I wouldn't change a thing  
><em>

(Harry)_  
>When I'm yes, she's no<em>

(Hermione)_  
>When I hold on, he just lets go<em>

They were now face to face singing their hearts out with everything that they had.

(Both)_  
>We're perfectly imperfect<br>But I wouldn't change a thing, no  
><em>

(Hermione)_  
>We're like fire and rain<em>

(Harry)_  
>(Like fire and rain)<em>

(Hermione)_  
>You can drive me insane<em>

(Harry)_  
>(You can drive me insane)<em>

(Both)_  
>But I can't stay mad at you for anything<em>

(Hermione)_  
>We're Venus and Mars<em>

(Harry)_  
>(We're Venus and Mars)<em>

(Hermione)_  
>We're like different stars<em>

(Harry)_  
>(Like different stars)<em>

(Both)_  
>But you're the harmony to every song I sing<br>And I wouldn't change a thing_

(Both)_  
>But I can't stay mad at you for anything<em>

(Hermione)_  
>We're Venus and Mars<em>

(Harry)_  
>(We're Venus and Mars)<em>

(Hermione)_  
>We're like different stars<em>

(Harry)_  
>(Like different stars)<em>

(Both)_  
>But you're the harmony to every song I sing<br>And I wouldn't change a  
>Wouldn't change a thing <em>

The crowd roared as they saw both Harry and Hermione smiling. Harry and Hermione's foreheads were touching while their noses brushed against the other. They could smell the others sweat that for them smelled so sweet. Harry as well as Hermione felt butterflies in their stomachs. Hermione finally let go and began walking away. She turned around to see Harry with a smile that made her heart melt.

"That was fantastic. Just beautiful," the crowd kept clapping as both Harry and Hermione left the stage. When they were backstage the first thing Harry did was hug Hermione. Hermione hugged him back with a wide smile on her face.

"You were great," he spoke softly into her ear. Hermione laughed at him. "We both were," Harry then looked down at his feet.

"I'm sorry," Hermione's smile softened as she saw him in pain. "Harry remember last time that we made up well its still the same I forgive you," Harry hugged Hermione with what all he had.

"Your the best," he told her which Hermione answered with a joke. "I know you are but what am I?," they both became silent as they saw Fred and George come onto the stage.

"And the time we have been waited for is here," all the contestants were nervous.

"And the winner is...Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones," Hermione clapped for them. Her band seemed sad but they new they gave it there all. That was when Cho entered smiling towards Hermione.

Cho then got on stage and took the microphone. "I guess mudbloods are meant to lose," Hermione frowned at her insult. Hermione also got on stage which surprised everyone there.

"Ah but Miss. Chang you also lost. And just so you know I won the greatest prize of them all my friends but I will teach you a lesson." Hermione got down and gabbed her guitar. Her band was confused but watched Hermione.

"Hey Harry I'm going to tell you story with a song. OH don't you just love songs," Hermione smirked at the crowd.

**(Girlfriend, Avril Lavigne)**

_Hey, hey, you, you  
>I don't like your girlfriend<br>No way, no way  
>I think you need a new one<br>Hey, hey, you, you  
>I could be your girlfriend<em>

_Hey, hey, you, you_  
><em>I know that you like me<em>  
><em>No way, no way<em>  
><em>No, it's not a secret<em>  
><em>Hey, hey, you, you<em>  
><em>I want to be your girlfriend<em>

_You're so fine I want you mine you're so delicious_  
><em>I think about you all the time you're so addictive<em>  
><em>Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright<em>  
><em>(Alright, alright, alright)<em>

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious_  
><em>And hell yeah, I'm the mother fucking princess<em>  
><em>I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right<em>  
><em>(I'm right, I'm right, I'm right)<em>

Hermione flipped her hair which made the boys whistle at her.

_She's like so whatever  
>You could do so much better<br>I think we should get together now  
>And that's what everyone's talking about<em>

_Hey, hey, you, you_  
><em>I don't like your girlfriend<em>  
><em>No way, no way<em>  
><em>I think you need a new one<em>  
><em>Hey, hey, you, you<em>  
><em>I could be your girlfriend<em>

_Hey, hey, you, you_  
><em>I know that you like me<em>  
><em>No way, no way<em>  
><em>No, it's not a secret<em>  
><em>Hey, hey, you, you<em>  
><em>I want to be your girlfriend<em>

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_  
><em>And even when you look away I know you think of me<em>  
><em>I know you talk about me all the time again and again<em>  
><em>(Again and again and again and again)<em>

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear_  
><em>Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear<em>  
><em>I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again<em>  
><em>(And again and again and again)<em>

_Because_  
><em>She's like so whatever<em>  
><em>And you could do so much better<em>  
><em>I think we should get together now<em>  
><em>And that's what everyone's talking about<em>

_Hey, hey, you, you_  
><em>I don't like your girlfriend<em>  
><em>No way, no way<em>  
><em>I think you need a new one<em>  
><em>Hey, hey, you, you<em>  
><em>I could be your girlfriend<em>

_Hey, hey, you, you_  
><em>I know that you like me<em>  
><em>No way, no way<em>  
><em>No, it's not a secret<em>  
><em>Hey, hey, you, you<em>  
><em>I want to be your girlfriend<em>

_(Uh)_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_  
><em>Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better<em>  
><em>There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in<em>  
><em>She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?<em>

_(Uh)_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_  
><em>Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better<em>  
><em>There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in<em>  
><em>She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?<em>

_Hey, hey, you, you (Hey)_  
><em>I don't like your girlfriend (Yes)<em>  
><em>No way, no way (No way)<em>  
><em>I think you need a new one<em>  
><em>Hey, hey, you, you (Hey)<em>  
><em>I could be your girlfriend<em>

_(No way, no way)_

_Hey, hey, you, you (Hey)_  
><em>I know that you like me<em>  
><em>No way, no way (No way)<em>  
><em>No, it's not a secret<em>  
><em>Hey, hey, you, you (Hey)<em>  
><em>I want to be your girlfriend<em>  
><em>(No way, no way)<em>

_(Hey hey!)_  
><em>Hey, hey, you, you<em>  
><em>I don't like your girlfriend (No way!)<em>  
><em>No way, no way<em>  
><em>I think you need a new one (Hey!)<em>  
><em>Hey, hey, you, you<em>  
><em>I could be your girlfriend (No way, no way)<em>

_(Hey hey!)_  
><em>Hey, hey, you, you<em>  
><em>I know that you like me (Now way!)<em>  
><em>No way, no way<em>  
><em>No, it's not a secret (Hey!)<em>  
><em>Hey, hey, you, you (No way)<em>  
><em>I want to be your girlfriend (No way, no way)<em>

_Hey, hey!_

Hermione finished looking straight into Cho's eyes. She finally looked away and shrugged as she spoke.

"Hey Harry, That's how you tell your feelings in a song,"


	12. The End

**GRIFFIN HEARTBREAKERS**

Hermione smiled at herself. She looked beautiful in the dress robe. She wore a jade green strapless dress. She wore a hint of blush and lip gloss. Her hair was let down as it flowed down her shoulders. She wore some eye shadow to brighten up her eyes. She was magnificent.

Beside her was both Ginny and Lavender smiling at what they had made. Hermione smiled at her friends. "Thanks," she said as she hugged them. Luna then came in with a dreamy expression in her face.

"Are you ready to go?," she asked the other three girls who all smiled. They all had dates but Hemione. Hermione wanted to go alone because she new Harry wouldn't ask. And he didn't. Hermione was glad as she walked down with her friends arm in arm. They all walked the downstairs only to see almost every student there.

Hermione smiled as she saw many of the students jaws drop. Harry, Draco, Neville and and Ron smiled at the girls. Hermione watched Harry stick out his arm. When Hermione took it Harry whispered into her ear. "I might not be your date but if someone was you would there most prized possession.," Hermione blushed at the comment.

Harry wore black robes with a gray long sleeved shirt underneath. He smiled as he and his friends walked to the Great Hall doors. Students would look at them. They all wanted to date at least one of them and the only ones that weren't dating were Harry and Hermione.

When they entered the place was decorated in white. The tables were a sky blue while from the ceiling snow slowly fell down. The place was beautiful. Hermione smiled as she saw everyone dancing, laughing or just plain talking.

"Its beautiful isn't it?," said a voice behind Draco. Both bands turned around only to see Harry's parents with Sirius and Remus. Beside them was Hermione's mom.

"Mum?," said both Harry and Hermione simultaneously. They both blushed and ducked their heads.

"Well I say you are happy to see us?," Harry nodded as hugged his family members. Hermione walked to her mother. Hermione noticed she had an arm around her waist. Hermione looked beside her mother and saw it was Professor Lupin.

"Um...Hi...Why are you here?," she greeted only to be involved in a bear hug from her mother. Hermione smiled at her however it disappeared.

"Hello Professor Lupin," Remus just shook his head.

"Call me Remus or Moony I'm not your Professor no more and we're here because your friends invited us," Hermione just nodded still watching her mother and Lupin.

"Um mum why is Pro-Remus holding on to your waist?," she asked her mother who smiled at the question.

"This is the Professor I was talking about," Hermione just blinked. This was the guys who stole her mothers heart from dad. Hermione was about to complain but something came to her mind.

_'I want my mum happy even if its not with my dad,'_ Hermione sighed as she saw her mother waiting for a response.

"Okay...I will just have to get used of it," Remus smiled as well as her mother. Hermione gave them a weak smile. It was hard but she had to do it for her mothers sake.

"Hermione you want to dance?," asked Seamus. Hermione nodded as she bid goodbye to her mother. Most of the night Hermione spent it dancing and talking with her friends. Harry did the same. Hermion sat down on the table that her band was sharing.

Hermione watched her mother dance with Moony. She smiled weakly at her direction. Hermione then focused on Harry as he danced with Ginny. Ginny seemed to notice her watching, Ginny then whispered something into Harry's ear. He only nodded.

After the song Harry walked in front of Hermione. "You look lonely," Hermione laughed lightly at his comment.

"I guess I am aren't I?," Harry chuckled at her. He then put his arm out in her direction.

"Would you like to dance?," Hermione smiled as she hooked her arm with Harry's. Then out nowhere both Harry's and Hermione went up on stage.

Ginny took the microphone. "This song is for a special two...Get together already," The music began with Ginny singing this time.

**(Crazier, Taylor Swift) **

_I've never gone with the wind  
>Just let it flow<br>Let it take me where it wants to go  
>Till you open the door<br>There's so much more  
>I've never seen it before<em>

Harry and Hermione payed no attention to the people around them They were in their own world. With their eyes never leaving the other. They hadn't even noticed the spotlight that was on them.

_I was trying to fly_  
><em>But I couldn't find wings<em>  
><em>Then you came along<em>  
><em>And you changed everything<em>

_You lift my feet off the ground_  
><em>Spin me around<em>  
><em>You make me crazier, crazier<em>  
><em>Feels like I'm falling and I<em>  
><em>I'm lost in your eyes<em>  
><em>You make me crazier,<em>  
><em>Crazier, crazier<em>

Everyone around had now stopped dancing. They all watched Harry and Hermione sway to the music.

_Watched from a distance as you_  
><em>Made life your own<em>  
><em>Every sky was your own kind of blue<em>  
><em>And I wanted to know<em>  
><em>How that would feel<em>

_You showed me something that I couldn't see_  
><em>Opened my eyes and you made me believe<em>

_You lift my feet off the ground_  
><em>Spin me around<em>  
><em>You make me crazier, crazier<em>  
><em>Feels like I'm falling and I<em>  
><em>I'm lost in your eyes<em>  
><em>You make me crazier,<em>  
><em>Crazier, crazier, oh<em>

Both Harry and Hermione's parents smiled fondly as they saw the scene unfold in front of their eyes. Their children had grown from friends to best friends and maybe today even more.

_Baby, you showed me what living is for_  
><em>I don't want to hide anymore<em>

_You lift my feet off the ground_  
><em>You spin me around<em>  
><em>You make me crazier, crazier<em>  
><em>Feels like I'm falling and I<em>  
><em>I'm lost in your eyes<em>  
><em>You make me crazier,<em>  
><em>Crazier, crazier<em>  
><em>Crazier, crazier<em>

Harry and Hermione were silent. Both with slight smiles on their face. Harry could smell Hermione's perfume. He sniffed the wonderful smell.

"Just kiss already," said both bands in unison. Harry just gazed into Hermione's eyes. Slowly Harry leaned in as well as Hermione. Their lips brushed softly. Only for Harry to lean in more. Then they were in cloud nine. Hermione felt her body burning and knots in her stomach. Harry smiled into the kiss.

When they finally pulled away Hermione whispered in a slow gentle voice.

"I love you Harry James Potter," Harry smiled as he brushed away a strand of Hermione's hair off her face.

"I love you too Hermione Jane Granger,"

_**OMG its over. Its finally done. Jk I'm not done. Because I'm going to make a sequel. I LUV sequels. The sequel will be awesome I think?...Either ways I hope you guys enjoyed this story cause I enjoyed writing it. Either ways I'm going to place many songs and you will tell me which you like the best. The one that has more votes will be the song I will use on the sequel. So here they are.**_

_**Griffin Heartbreakers**_

_**Forever& Always =Taylor Swift.**_

_**My happy ending= Avril Lavigne**_

_**Should've said no= Taylor Swift**_

_**Your not sorry=Taylor Swift**_

_**Critical=Jonas Brothers**_

_**Phoenix Boys Aka Green Red Boys (I'm changing their name)**_

_**1.)A little too not over you= David Archuleta **_

_**2.)Crush=David Archuleta**_

_**3.)Things will never be the same=Jonas Brothers**_

_**4.)Make it right=Jonas Brothers**_

_**5.)Critical=Jonas Brothers**_

_**I will also be making a new character. I know I hate Occ's for some reason. It has to be a really good story for me to like it. Either ways there will be a lot of competition but you will have to read to find out. So please vote and R&R. Peace! **_


End file.
